King Man/Lyrics
These are the lyrics to DJ M.K.A.'s song King Man. Lyrics DJ M.K.A. DJ M.K.A. 2016 Everywhere we go we've gotta tell them Okay Teazer, let's go Verse 1: Kool Teazer Holla at me, soldier, you're all falling down I ain't gonna sing man, but I'mma take the crown Ain't messing with your dogs, 'cause I ain't from the hound Kool Teazer, underweight, weighting less than zero pounds Nine to five, lemon lime, hitting up these lemon pies Can't talk now, got a plane, flying high in the sky Had to go in to the suicide In the game, do or die Chorus: Kool Teazer King man, but I won't sing, man I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man King man, but I won't sing, man (Miss Cypra: Uh huh) I'm the lord with the golden rings, man (Miss Cypra: Let's go!) I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man Verse 2: Miss Cypra Officer, officer, please let me go I swear that I will take back all the songs that I stole I make you boys rave when I force it down my hole I could see you spying on me when I was burning some coal You saw me and MK making raves on MTV You had to tape all our records onto your CD But at the same time, a jail is where you wanna see me So you take the piss and record this on MP3s I'm number one, bitch, on records and in line Are you the same guy who sued me and tried to get off a fine? Because I ain't low quality, I like to dine You see me chopping worldwide like I am Busta Rhymes I won't sing, man, I'll do my thing, man When you cock your guns I know you aren't one of my fans So you had to try and drop me dropping five hundred grands But I ain't a solo rider, so I'mma give this to my clan Chorus: Kool Teazer King man, but I won't sing, man I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man King man, but I won't sing, man I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man Verse 3: da.1.U.2. Fucking with some motherfuckers, sand in the ocean Fucking with the bottles, oil in the lotion Poison in the plants, fucking with the potion Fucking up the game, screwed with atrocioun You know I'm da.1.U.2, motherfucker And I'm not fucking with you, motherfuckers Chips on the pan, driving the van Crabs on the beach, my dick on the sand Sending a rocket to Venus With a tattoo on my penis You know I'll be dead one day, motherfucker But motherfucker, one day you'll be dead, motherfucker Fucking with the candy Fucking with the bitches Fucking with the realest motherfuckers in the building I see a raping motherfucker so I guess I'll have to kill him Chorus: Kool Teazer King man, but I won't sing, man (Mykie D: Yes!) I'm the lord with the golden rings, man (Mykie D: Are you ready for this, bitch?) I won't listen to haters, (Mykie D: Uh huh) so I will see you later (Mykie D: Mykie, motherfucker!) You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man (Mykie D: Argh) King man, but I won't sing, man (Mykie D: I'm about to go in, bitch!) I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later (Mykie D: Okay) You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man Verse 4: Mykie D Yeah, I'm Mykie the champion Smoking weed everyday All I care about is my paper 'Cause I don't listen to the shit that you haters try to do But I run this shit daily like a motherfucking porn star I'm talking about the shit I see at motherfucking strip bars In my city I like to yell fuck the police at police stations And run around the block naked with no hesitation I like to smoke weed five times a day I steal weed from other gangsters making barely any pay Gangster rappers try to take the piss out of me rapping But they don't have the bars and stars ready when it comes to rapping Taking shots, taking off my pants First rapper ever to make a crowd go wild in France My doctor tells me shit like I really need to go to bed But I don't really give a fuck about what the doctor says Chorus: Kool Teazer King man, but I won't sing, man I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man King man, but I won't sing, man I'm the lord with the golden rings, man I won't listen to haters, so I will see you later You've gotta know I've gotta do my things man DJ M.K.A. DJ M.K.A. They know my name everywhere we go Everywhere I go I make the gang go (Kool Teazer: Woop, woop) And we are on top of the world And we have been for sixteen years And to all the haters who think this song is bad You are a bunch of pissboys Do you hear me? A lousy bunch of pissboys Yeah, it's the DJ M.K.A. Versus Ketchup, across the world, sixteen year anniversary Big dogs in the building (Kool Teazer: Woop, woop) I'm about this music man Now I'm fed up of you haters Now I'm out Bye bye Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics